


True Knight

by memadlife431



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 05:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memadlife431/pseuds/memadlife431





	True Knight

Looking outside sansa saw only darkness. She wasn't afraid of the darkness infect she was sure her Knight will come and took her away.

As always she was wearing her most beautiful silk dress .It was her favorite . The fabric was smooth to touch and the white pink colour goes with her skin. It's beautiful.

It was one of the night when she could feel lady beside her protecting her but she didn't want her today after all her Knight was coming for her she is ready to go with him whenever he takes her.

Lady suddenly became alert of something is it her Knight who has come or some danger .sansa stood still holding lady close .

"You there come outside and show me your face" 

The man come out but sansa was shocked to see the face it was her baster brother jon.

Is jon was her Knight.


End file.
